


Sanders Sides Tumblr Prompts

by Emmy_Pond604



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mobster Logan, Mobster Patton, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, cause Virgil deserves it, cause he was ahole to dee, imagination stuff, so cute, tags constantly updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy_Pond604/pseuds/Emmy_Pond604
Summary: These are prompts that people gave me on Tumblr





	1. Prompt: No, like…. It’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes Analogical

Virgil was starting to get frustrated. He took his hoodie off for like five minutes so he could take a shower and when he got back out his hoodie had disappeared on him. He didn’t know who had stolen the hoodie but he was going to grab it back from whoever had stolen it from him.

Virgil stormed into the main room and growled. “All right where is it.”

Hearing Virgil growl, Roman smirked and turned around to look at Virgil. “Well hello my chemical romance, did you have a nice shower,”

Virgil glared at Roman. “My hoodie, where is it? I had it before I headed into the shower and now it’s gone.”

“Well I’m sorry, emo nightmare, but I haven’t seen it. Though I have to say, I’m fairly insulted that you assumed that I stole it. That hoodie is a little too emo for my tastes after all,” Roman said, being dramatic as usual.

“You’re just upset that my sense of style is better than yours,” Virgil said with a snarky grin as he left to ask the others. Virgil could only snicker as he heard Roman get offended behind him.

Well if Roman hadn’t stolen it that meant one of the others must have stolen it. And everyone knew that was his hoodie. He’d be calmer to Patton though, he definitely didn’t deserve getting yelled at. Virgil headed over to Patton’s room and knocked on his door.

“Come in kiddo,” Patton called. Virgil opened the door and stepped in.

“Hey Pat, have you seen my hoodie,” Virgil asked as he stepped in.

Patton looked up from where he was working on a friendship bracelet for, it actually seemed to be Roman based on the color scheme. “I haven’t seen it recently, when did you last see it?”

Virgil smiled at Patton, knowing that he wouldn’t lie to him. “Right before I took my shower. Someone must have taken it while I was in the shower."

“Well have you asked Logan yet,” Patton asked.

“I was going to ask him next,” Virgil muttered with a slight blush.

Patton grinned at got up from what he was doing and pushed Virgil out the door. “Well then go ask him,” Patton gestured to Logan’s door before shutting his door.

Virgil only shook his head and went over to walk to Logan’s room. Knowing that Logan let him in anytime, he opened his door. “Hey, Lo have you seen my,” Virgil started to ask Logan before he noticed what he was wearing.

Logan looked up with a nervous grin. As Logan was currently wearing Virgil’s hoodie. “I’m so sorry Virgil, I just saw it there and it looked so comfortable and..”

Virgil stared in shock for a second before grinning at Logan. “ No, like…. It’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes,” Virgil said with a chuckle. “You know you could have asked. After all, you look really cute in my hoodie.”

Logan immediately started blushing making Virgil laughed a little. “Little flustered there Lo?”

“I’m not flustered,” Logan said defensively, making Virgil laugh even more.

“Sure you aren’t Lo, and you also don’t look really adorable right now.”

“I’m not adorable, I’m a serious person,” Logan said getting flustered even more.

Virgil laughed a little bit more. “Sure you are Lo, that’s why you stole my hoodie in the first place,” Virgil teased.

Logan had no comment to that, only blushing a bit more.

“If it makes you feel any better, you look much better than either Roman or Patton would look,” Virgil said as he went to leave, “Just make sure you give me back my hoodie later.”

Virgil then left a very flustered Logan alone to continue what he was doing.


	2. Prompt:No, mom, don’t tell him I said that about him     Moceit

It didn’t hit Patton until nearly junior year how far deep he was. It has started small of course, after all, if it was bigger he would have realized by now. But it had taken him this long for him to realize how big his crush on Dee was.

It had started in freshman year when Patton had met the others. They had a bunch of classes together and quickly hit it off. He did admit, it did take a bit of getting used to Roman’s brother with how…expressive he was, but soon they were all hanging out.

It wasn’t too long before Patton starting crushing on Dee, though he wouldn’t notice it for two years. And they thought Logan was dense when it came to this stuff. After all, it took forever for him to get with Remus. But it took even longer for Patton to get with Dee.

It started with little things. Patton would say some sort of pun, making Dee laugh. And his laugh, oh goodness. That laugh was the thing that made Patton realize he was gay. He loved that laugh, he could have listened to it all day. But that somehow didn’t make Patton realize the truth.

Neither did that incident sophomore year. It was soon after Patton had realized that while he was still a guy, he didn’t feel like he fit it completely. In other words, he had realized he was a demiboy. He had decided to wear a skirt because his parents were fortunately really supportive and even took him shopping when he came out to them. And he decided to go to school in a skirt, not caring what the other kids thought. Well, apparently he should have cared a little. Because while he may not have cared, Parker Goldburn, the quarterback of the football team did care. And if one member of the football deal did than the whole football team cared.

It happened when Patton was on his way to lunch and he paused when he heard his name called. “Hey Hart,” he hurt, causing him to turn around.

As Patton turned around he saw who was calling him. “Oh hey Parker,” Patton said cheerfully, not realizing what was going on. He saw the rest of the football team was confused as to why they were there.

“So what are you a tranny now Hart,” Parker growled, “Because last I checked boys don’t wear skirts.”

“Oh actually I’m,” Patton started to say before being interrupted by Parker again.

“I’m actually surprised you haven’t gotten dress code or something, there’s no way they’d let a guy wear a skirt, in fact, I don’t believe we even allow trans people here. And if one somehow gets through the cracks..well that’s where we come in.”

Patton saw the punch incoming and flinched expecting it. But it never hit him. “What do you think you’re doing,” he heard Dee say. Patton glanced up to see Dee.

“Damien Rider, what on earth do you think you’re doing,” Parker said with a scoff.

“It seems like I’m saving my friend from a bunch of bullies,” Dee said. Dee smiled at Patton, “I’ll be right after you, you should go back to the others.”

Patton nodded and quickly headed back to the others, he later found out that Dee got suspended for fighting the football team.

But it wasn’t that that made Patton realize how deeply in love he was with Dee. That spring, Roman was in the musical and he had asked Patton to help. Dee had expressed time and time again how uninterested he was in the musical and yet…he still helped with tech, just like Patton had. Patton, being completely confused, decided to ask him why.

“Hey Dee,” Patton asked, walking up to him after they were done with the play. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can Pat,” Dee responded.

“You’ve been saying for a while that you didn’t care about the play, so why did you decide to help,” Patton asked him.

“Because you cared about it.”

It was at that moment that Patton knew he was truly and deeply in love with one of his best friends. “Moom what am I going to do. He's just too cute. His laugh, his protectiveness, whhhy do I liike him sooo much ,” Patton groaned the next day, which was a weekend, at the table. The others were coming over later and Patton was hopelessly gay for his friend.

Patton’s mom only chuckled. “I kinda expected this to happen, sweetheart. It was so obvious to your father and me.”

Patton glanced up in a panic as he remembered what his mom had done to get his brother Emile together with his current boyfriend.

“I mean I could always tell him if you don’t want to,’ his mom said.

“No, mom, don’t tell him I said that about him,” Patton exclaimed, not noticing the guy he was talking about standing in the doorway.

“Don’t tell who what,” Dee asked him with a grin.

The panic was clear on Patton’s face. “Uuuuuh,” Patton stuttered out, his face going red.

“He was talking about what a good job you did last night,” Patton’s mom said with a grin, causing Patton to glare at her.

“You really thought I did a good job,” Dee asked.

“Uh y-yeah, especially considering you didn’t want to do it,” Patton said, blushing up a storm.

“Pat, I can tell you’re lying,” Dee said with a slight chuckle.

“Am I that obvious,” Patton grumbled.

“A little,” Dee said before pausing a second, “It also helps that overheard you complaining to your mom.”

Patton buried his face into his hands. “This is so embarrassing,” Patton grumbled.

“Well if it helps, I kind of like you too Pat,” Dee said.

Patton looked up with hope in his eyes. “You do,” Patton asked him.

Dee nodded and Patton hugged him tightly.

~bonus~

From the doorway, you could here slight cussing. “Darn it, I owe Virgil 20 bucks now.”

“I told you Ro, it was obvious to everyone except you, brother.”


	3. Prompt: because you’re the perfect height for me to rest my chin on your head   Royality

All of the sides had their insecurities. For Roman, it was the fact that he was never sure if his writing was ever good enough. Roman knew from the countless talks that Virgil was anxious about if the others cared about. But Roman didn’t know what the others were anxious about.

He had been dating Patton for a while when his insecurities began to become clear. It became so obvious that Roman didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed. He finally started noticing one day when Patton was baking. Roman noticed Patton trying to reach up for something. And getting more and more frustrated.

Roman only approached and hugged Patton from the back causing him to jump a little. “Hey, Mon Cherie do you need a boost,” he asked Patton.

Patton shook his head. “No I’ve almost gotten it Ro,” Patton responded. Trying to reach up to get it despite Roman hugging him from behind. “I’m just…,” Patton muttered before trailing off.

“Do want me to get it for you Pat,” Roman asked him.

Patton looked down at his feet and grumbled. “Yes please.”

Roman looked at Patton in confusion, not understanding why Patton seemed so upset. Roman grabbed the item before pausing. “Do you want me to help you bake Pat,” he asked Patton, hoping to make him feel better.

Patton immediately perked up, clearly already feeling better. “Yeah, I’d like that,” Patton said, his frown being replaced with a smile. “Can you get me some of the ingredients I haven’t grabbed yet,” Patton asked. Roman glanced at the recipe and immediately grabbed the ingredients. And as he grabbed the ingredients he noticed something. All the ingredients that Patton was having him grab, were ones that Patton wouldn’t be able to reach easily. But Roman knew Patton wouldn’t want to talk about it right now so he waited until the cookies that they were baking were in the oven.

“Hey, can I ask you something mon cherie,” Roman asked as they started cuddling on the couch(much to the chagrin of Virgil).

“Of course you can,” Patton said.

“Why didn’t you grab a stool or something to grab the ingredients you couldn’t reach,” Roman asked.

Patton seemed to shrink even more somehow with that statement. “You noticed,” Patton muttered, clearly embarrassed as he started fiddling with his cat hoodie. “I just,” Patton started before trailing off.

“Pat,” Roman said, turning to look him in the eyes, “Please, can you tell me what’s wrong.”

“I don’t like having to rely on you guys so much because of how short I am,” Patton grumbled.

“You’re not short,” ROman exclaimed, getting a look from Virgil, “you want to know why?”

“Why,” Patton asked.

“Because you’re the perfect height for me to rest my chin on your head,” Roman said in a calm voice.

Patton started giggling, making Roman’s heart fill up with joy.

“Mon cherie you know you’re never a burden to any of us,” Roman said, kissing the top of his head. “You’re not short you’re fun-sized.”

This caused to Patton to smile. “Thanks, Ro, I really needed that today.”

“Hey do you guys smell something burning,” Virgil asked.

“THE COOKIES,” Patton yelled, jumping up and running to the kitchen.

Roman only chuckled and followed after his short little boyfriend.


	4. "You took everything from me and now it’s my turn to do the same to you." Deceit to Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil was upset, how was he supposed to know what would happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: some unsympathetic Virgil and unsympathetic to Virgil Deceit (cause Virgil deserves it)

Dee hadn’t always been alone. Before Anxiety, all of the sides that weren’t a part of the core sides hung out with Anxiety. Before Anxiety, he had a family. Before Anxiety, he was happy. But then Anxiety showed up and ruined everything. Anxiety seemed like he had been happy at first. Dee tried to treat him like he treated everyone else. He helped him with whatever he needed help with, he tried to make him feel better whenever he had a panic attack, which was more often than either of them would like to admit. 

And yet it was clear, Anxiety didn’t seem to fit in there. And that was okay. Especially considering it seemed every time Dee tried to have a peaceful conversation with him, it ended up in a fight. Dee didn’t even try to start fighting with him, it just happened every single time. Most of the time the fights would be over something small, most of the time because Anxiety said Dee did something wrong. 

It didn’t truly go wrong until their last fight. Dee had found out that Anxiety was planning on heading to the light sides. Now Dee didn’t have anything against the light sides but he knew about their tendency to see anything even slightly dark as evil and wrong. All he was trying to do was warn Anxiety. But that’s when he did it. That’s when he ruined Dee’s life.

“Anxiety, they’ll do what they’ve done every time one of us has tried to move in with them. Do you really think you’re the first side who’s tried to move in with them? Have you ever wondered what happened to Pride? Or Overprotectiveness? Or even Stubbornness? And how we haven’t seen them since they decided to live with the light sides,” Dee said, trying not to yell at Anxiety.

“Maybe they didn’t want to deal with you anymore,” Anxiety growled at him, “After all, it’s got to be better than you yelling at me for every little thing I do.”

“I don’t yell,” Dee hissed, before slamming his hand over his mouth and trying to calm down. “I’m just trying to help you Anx-”

“Well you’re being too controlling,” Anxiety growled, “Just let me go and I’ll be out of your hair.”

“And what if I stopped you from going,” Dee asked, stepping up to grab him.

Anxiety moved out of the way. “Don’t test me Deceit, I could ruin things for you if I wanted to. All it would take is one word.”

“Anxiety, even if I were to believe that you could do that, there is no way you could do it with one word,” Dee said, “And why are you overreacting so much, I just-.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Anxiety said, interrupting Dee and ignoring what he was about to say and smiled cruelly, “Eight words. It would take eight words.” At that point, Invidia, also know as Jealously started walking by. Anxiety walked over to her and said something that Dee could hear clear as day. “Kyoki has been acting off recently, haven’t they.” After saying that Anxiety left.

Now to understand exactly why what Anxiety said was so upsetting, you need some context as to the situation. Kyoki represented Mania or Insanity. But recently, they had been changing. Dee was the first to notice so he started talking to Kyoki to try to figure out what was going on. And now Kyoki was a little…unhinged is the best way to explain it. Sides could change on their own, like Kyoki but changes as large as Kyoki’s were rare without outside influence. Rare but they still happened occasionally. 

Which is where Anxiety’s rumor came into play. What Anxiety was suggesting, is that Kyoki’s massive change was my fault. He knew it wasn’t. Dee knew it wasn’t. And deep inside, Kyoki knew it wasn’t. But the others…they had no idea. They thought that it was his fault. They thought he was the reason Kyoki was the way he was, that Dee had somehow changed him so much that it caused them to go crazy. 

Which is why they started leaving. It started in small bunches. Dee didn’t even notice until after the first group of people left that they were gone. No one would tell him where they were going. They just left him. This kept happening again and again. Until all Dee had left was Marco, or Curiosity, who was the only one who had figured out the truth of what happened instead of just believing a stupid rumor, and Remus. And honestly, no one knew exactly Remus was doing. Deceit wasn’t sure if he was staying just to mess with the others or just because he could. 

As time went on, and Dee’s tiny family grew closer, he couldn’t help wonder what was going on with Anxiety. Fortunately part of the powers he got made it so he could hide easily. So that’s exactly what he did as he went to check on Anxiety. And what he saw, filled him with rage. 

Anxiety was happy. He wasn’t even going by Anxiety anymore but by Virgil. But that wasn’t what angered Dee so much. What angered him so much was the fact that Anx-Virgil was happy. He had been accepted by the light sides like what he had done to Dee was nothing, so he couldn’t let this stand.

Dee stormed back to his part of the mind palace, slamming the door as he walked in. Remus and Marco both looked up as he walked in, and then upon seeing him both immediately turned back to what they were doing. Dee couldn’t see it in his blind rage, but Marco and Remus shared a look, pretty much agreeing with each other to not get in his way. Dee stormed past this into his room. 

Virgil wasn’t going to get away with this. Dee had suffered beyond belief because of that lie he had told. Wait…maybe that’s how it could work. After all, there was only so much the light sides could trust Virgil, he was an intruder after all. An intruder in a place where he didn’t belong. All Dee had to do was make the light sides realize that.

Dee knew this wouldn’t be easy, after all he would have to get the light sides to trust him first. And he had to hope that whatever happened to Pride, Overprotectiveness, and Stubbornness wouldn’t happen to him.

The first thing Dee had to do was to let Thomas know he was there. Once Thomas knew you were there, it made it easier to transverse between the different parts of the mindscape. But Deceit knew he couldn’t just pop right in, the core sides had seen him from time to time and they seemed to think he was evil. Whether or not that was because of Virgil was yet to be seen though. 

Dee decided that the best way for him to show up was to take the place of one of the others, then he could start talking to the others. But which one would be easiest to replace. 

He clearly couldn’t replace Virgil, he would probably get out too easily. Which meant whoever he replaced he had to find a way to distract them without hurting them. 

Roman was out because from what he had seen Roman was as eccentric as his brother, if not as easily distracted, meaning he probably wouldn’t stay distracted the entire time. 

Logan would be hard to replace unless he got sucked into a book. And from Dee had seen it had to be something he was really interested for him to ignore Thomas’s summons. Unfortunately for Dee, he didn’t currently know Logan well enough to give him a book that would distract him enough.

Which left Patton. Happy, pappy Patton. But how would Dee be able to distract him? He needed about 30 minutes if past situations were anything to go by. What could distract Patton for 30 minutes? Dee thought about for a bit when it hit him. Dee had seen when ssen the video how excited Patton got over puppies. Maybe that would work here. After all, Patton had seemed so happy with the dogs and Roman wasn’t the only one who could summon creatures into the mindscape.

After putting together the pieces of his plan, all Dee had to do was wait for the right time. As he waited, he practiced his summoning and disguises, making sure every part of his plan would work out.

But soon came the day when he found out the light sides would be filming again. And with that information, it was time to put his plan into action.

Dee waited until he knew that Patton would have to pop up before he summoned the puppies. He didn’t even let Patton see him, not sure what Patton’s reaction would be to seeing a ‘dark side’ as the light sides oh so lovingly called anyone who didn’t fit into their little niche of what Thomas should be. But if Patton’s door just so happened to be open and the puppies ran into his room just when he was about to pop up? Well it’s not like anyone would know.

So while Patton was distracted, Dee sunk out and took his place. This way no one was suspicious of him. At least they weren’t suspicious of him at first. That didn’t mean that even as he was trying his best as Patton, that Virgil kept giving him looks. 

Though while Virgil definitely had his suspicions, it seemed he wasn’t certain until at least after the were finished with the whole play scenario. Dee was sure Virgil knew by the time he said that “anyone who doesn’t understand that should just shut up.”

Dee decided to play along as it was clear the others hadn’t realized yet. “Virgil? It’s me. Aren’t we friends,” Dee asked, playing hard into his role as Patton.

Virgil looked him dead in the eyes, and it was at this point that Dee was 100 percent certain that Virgil had figured it out. “I’m not so sure we are,” he said bitterly. Knowing Virgil, he probably was assuming that Dee had done the worst to Patton. 

Dee did his best to keep from SMIRKING at both Logan’s and Thomas’s reaction. It was clear that Logan had realized now too from the look on his face. Despite this, it still took a bit longer before they decided to call him out on it. 

As much as he wanted to be kind to the others besides Virgil, he knew that if he wanted this to be a good video for Thomas, he’d have to play the villain. After all, only villains show up in disguise. And why would he have replaced Patton if he wasn’t a villain.

The others must have started to summon Patton because before Dee knew it, Patton was standing next to him. “Well this all went according to plan,” Dee said, trying to keep up the act. Truly, he was glad he’d get to leave soon. Keeping up this facade was getting kind of exhausting. 

Dee had to really try not to laugh when Logan said, “surely it didn’t.” How he took everything seriously tended to be really funny. Dee responded before ducking out of the room and heading back to his room. Phase one was done, now that Thomas knew about Dee it would be easier to get to the main commons.

But Dee was smart, he knew if he tried right away that the others, that VIrgil would get suspicious. He had to warm up to the other sides first before he started implementing his plan otherwise it wouldn’t even have a chance of working. After all if he just showed up and starting dissing on Virgil, someone that it seemed that Patton had adopted, there was no way he would be well accepted into the group. He also knew to give it a few days so they could talk about what happened before he even should consider showing up. So he waited before he started showing up and getting friendly with the other sides.

That is the core sides not counting Virgil. There was nothing that could make Dee act all friendly with him of his own free will. At least not when he was tricking the others until thinking he was getting along with Virgil. But that was he got. He didn’t deserve more than that, not after what he had done.

This phase of the plan took months upon months as Dee got close enough for the other sides to trust him. After all, it wasn’t like they would believe what he had to say about their resident storm cloud if they didn’t trust him. 

During this time, Virgil didn’t say a word, probably figuring the others would suspect something if he said something to them when Dee had seemingly done nothing. 

The real plan began once they started trusting him. He started acting off whenever Virgil was in the room, and the others took quick notice.

“Is something going on between you two,” Patton asked him one day after Virgil had left the room. “You both seem really tense around each other.”

“It’s nothing Pat,” Dee said, knowing they would be more suspicious if he told them right away. Even though this time he was planning on telling them the truth.

“Are you sure Deceit,” Logan asked from where he was sitting, “you’ve seemed tense with him from the beginning, not just because he seemed tense with you.”

Just before Dee was about to tell them, Virgil called out to him. “Hey Dee, can we talk,” Virgil called to him.

“Uh sure,” Dee said, actually a little confused. He wasn’t actually expecting this. He followed Virgil to his room and as soon as they were inside Virgil turned to him.

“What are you doing,” Virgil hissed at him. 

Deceit smiled at Virgil. “I don’t know what you mean, Virgil,” he said.

“Drop the act,” Virgil growled. “You know exactly what you’re doing.”

Dee smirked at Virgil. “You’re right, and you also know what I’m doing,” Dee said to Virgil, “You took everything from me and now it’s my turn to do the same to you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“What did you think would happen after you spread that rumor about Kyoki,” Dee growled, “Did you think that everything was going to be okay? Did you think no one was going to react? Did you think that they wouldn’t leave?”

Virgil took a step back as he realized. “They left,” he whispered.

“You made them think it was my fault that Kyoki went crazy,” Dee hissed, “What did you think they were going to do?”

“I didn’t think they’d- I’m sorry Dee,” Virgil said.

“It’s too late for apologies,” Dee said, turning around to leave, “You had your time to apologize, to explain your mistake, it’s too late for that now.”

“But Dee I-,” Virgil said.

Dee turned around and glared at Virgil. “I lost everyone Virgil. All I had left was Remus, who is honestly probably still there to mess with everyone, and Marco who actually did his f*cking research unlike everyone else who because of your rumor left me,” Dee spat out at Virgil, “I have no reason to forgive you.” Dee stomped out of the room.

And just as Dee planned, he told the others what had happened. What Virgil had done. Dee kept the promise he made to Virgil. Even Patton, who wanted to believe the best in everyone, eventual left. After all, if Virgil made it so Dee was left alone, how good a person could he be.


	5. Prinxiety: You look cute when you're angry

Virgil had to admit, he never intended to make his boyfriend angry. After all, he always teased Roman and he always teased in. They always tried to stop when it got too far. In fact, once they started dating, it became a huge part of their relationship. Nicknames like Princey, Sir-Sing-A-Lot, Emo Nightmare, and Anxie-tea became commonplace.

On most days, what he had said probably wouldn’t have had any effect on Roman. After all, it was just a nickname. It wasn’t like nicknames weren’t commonplace between the two of them.

But today hadn’t been like most days. Virgil should have realized that. After all, Roman had just seen his brother for the first time in a while. And while it was becoming clear to everyone that the others weren’t evil, tensions were still a little high between the two groups. Virgil could tell that Roman was still iffy around his brother.

Especially considering Virgil knew that he didn’t want to be reminded of him. Roman was trying to figure out how things were between him and Remus, especially after the events of the most recent episode. 

So It really was Virgil’s fault that Roman had freaked out on him. After all the nickname he had used could have been directed at either Roman or Remus so it was no wonder Roman freaked out on him.

Virgil had been looking for Roman for a while and found him sitting in the Imagination. He clearly didn’t want to be alone, otherwise, he would have left a note or something like he usually did after he and Virge got together. Virgil sighed in relief to find he wasn’t trying to fight the Dragon Witch or any other creature, he had been a little scared that Roman would try to do just that.

Then again, maybe he was scared that he would run into Remus. Virgil took a light breath, deciding to try to use a nickname to defuse the situation.

Virgil tried to keep his voice teasing as to not freak out Roman. “Well have to admit I never expected to see you in the imagination and not fighting anything Royal Pain,” he said, trying hard to keep his voice teasing. He didn’t want to send his boyfriend into a panic.

Roman wasn’t sent into a panic, but he definitely reacted to the nickname. He flinched before clenching his fists, looking up at Virgil, and glaring at him. And not their normal playful glares at each other but an actual glare.

“Leave me alone Virgil,” he grumbled. He looked pissed. Like that one nickname had set him off. It wasn’t until later that Virgil would realize how that nickname must have reminded him of Remus, who he was probably not trying to get compared to at the time.

Virgil took a step back, not having seen Roman this angry in a while. He hadn’t realized what he had done, his mind racing to figure out what he had done. “Ro I-”

“I said leave me alone Virgil,” Roman said, sounding bitter, “I need some time away from everyone.” The anger was still clear in his voice and Virgil knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to let him fluster. 

Though Virgil had to admit. Despite the fact that Roman was angry, he still looked pretty cute. That gave Virgil an idea.

“Hey Ro, before I go do you want to know something,” he asked.

“What,” Roman hissed at him.

“You’re cute when you’re angry,” Virgil said in a flirty voice.

Roman immediately turned red in another way. “Y-you’re just trying to distract me,” Roman said, clearly a little flustered.

“And is it working,” Virgil asked, a knowing smirk on his face as he walked back over to Roman and sat down.

Roman smiled a bit at Virgil, still a little red. “Yeah..”

“Sorry Ro,” Virgil said apologizing, “I didn’t mean to make you angry.”

“So were you lying about me being cute then,” Roman asked, intertwining his fingers with Virgil as a sense of comfort.

“Oh no that was the truth, you’re really cute when you get angry,” Virgil said, “It’s just simply adorable.”

“Oh like you’re any better Emo Nightmare,” Roman muttered back to him, the blush on his face still unmistakable despite the front he was putting on.

“Say that again when you’re not blushing,” Virgil teased.

“Shuuuutt uppp Viiiirgggee,” Roman groaned. 

All in all, Roman would be okay. As long as Virgil didn’t make any more stupid mistakes.


	6. 'We're dating and I didn't even know you were a mobster"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 830 ish

Virgil couldn’t help but wonder how he had gotten into this situation. One second he had been walking home, texting his boyfriend on the way, the next thing he knew he got jumped and was dragged to an awaiting car with no explanation.

Now Virgil was trapped in some sort of interrogation room with two guys watching on him. His anxiety was ramped up beyond belief and he had no idea what was going on or why he was here. 

Any questions he asked them were just ignored, leaving Virgil to assume the worst. At least until I mand wearing glasses in a suit and tie walked in. “I apologize for the inconvenience. I promise I’m not going to hurt you or anything, I just need to get Patton’s attention. I figured this would be the fastest way to get him to actually take things seriously,” he said.

“Patton,” Virgil asked confused, “What do you want with Patton?” 

Was this really about Patton? Virgil had been dating him for a couple of months and Patton was the sweetest person he knew. He owned a bakery that his friend Emile had brought him to one day when he was trying to get Virgil out of the house. What did Patton have to do with any of this? And what did he mean when he said it was the fastest way to take things seriously. Take what seriously.

The man noticed the confusion on Virgil’s face. “Oh, I assumed you knew considering you were dating him. I guess I shouldn’t have assumed anything. Let me introduce myself, I’m-,” he started to say.

Before he could get out another word, noises were heard down the hall. It sounded like whoever was coming was pissed. Virgil was surprised to see the man in front of him pale slightly. “I may have made a slight miscalculation,” he muttered, not to Virgil, but seemingly to himself.

Virgil was about to ask what he meant when Patton burst through the door looking pissed. “Logan Lovell,” Patton practically growled at the man. Whose name was apparently Logan? “I thought we agreed that kidnapping was out of the question.”

Logan tried to look brave but Virgil could tell he wasn’t. He couldn’t understand why he was scared of Patton, who was clearly shorter than him. “You weren’t taking this alliance seriously, I figured this was the fastest way to get your attention.”

Patton, still clearly angry, took out his phone and pulled up something Virgil couldn’t see before handing his phone to Logan. “Tell me Logan, what does my calender say for Friday. Which by the way, was our planned day for dealing with this.”

Logan took Patton’s phone cautiously and read. “Meet with Logan to discuss the alliance. ...Oh I’m sorry Patton, I guess I overstepped the lines a little bit.”

“You think,” Patton hissed. “Now I’m taking my boyfriend back and I better not see you or any of your men until Friday or our alliance is off.”

Logan nodded, immediately backing off, trying not to anger Patton.

Patton walked over to Virgil. “You okay Virgie?

“Yeah, I’m fine Pat, just….what’s going on here,” Virgil asked Patton.

Patton sighed and smiled softly at Virgil. “I’ll explain once we get out of here, okay Kitten?”

Virgil sighed and nodded, figuring it would be better than nothing. Virgil got up, figuring they would let him leave now and followed Patton outside.

Virgil waited until they got into the car before asking. “So why exactly did he kidnap me? And what did it have to do with you?”

Patton sighed, clearly not completely prepared to tell Virgil. “So I may be a Mob Boss and Logan back there is the Boss of a mob I’m entering an alliance with. Apparently he thought I wasn’t taking said alliance seriously and kidnapped you to get my attention.”

Virgil went quiet for a second as he processed this. A lot of things made a lot more sense now.

“Kitten, are you okay?”

“We’re dating and I didn’t even know you were a mobster. Heck, not just a mobster, the freaking Mob Boss. How did I not realize this,” Virgil groaned. “Wait does Emile know?”

“No, he just really likes the sweets at the bakery. He may have an idea, but I never told him. And he’s not a part of the mob either,” Patton said.

Virgil nodded and paused for another second before saying, “You better not start having fellow mobsters follow me without my permission.”

“But Kitten,” Patton started to say before Virgil interrupted him.

“Don’t but Kitten me, and I’m not saying you can’t get someone if it would make you feel better. But I want to meet whoever you send to watch me and have them actually talk to me.”

“I guess that’ll work,” Patton said, smiling at Virgil, “Let me take you home.”  
“Patton, you better not be trying to skip out on movie night,” Virgil said, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not,” Patton said pouting slightly, “I just think you’d feel better if we did it at your place.”

Virgil nodded. It may take getting used to the fact that Patton was a mobster, but he was still his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a discord server for my writing now
> 
> https://discordapp.com/invite/Un3MCS8


End file.
